Strange
by metafanfic
Summary: Oneshot: in which Law and Luffy are the last two sitting at the dinner table. Lawlu. Warning: first fanfiction ever so it's gonna suck.


Pairing: Lawxluffy

Warning: ManxMan love. My first fanfiction, not BETA'd and the pacing might be bit quick. All in all I hate typing so this will be shitty.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

*Edit- For some reason I messed up the pov.

* * *

Once making this alliance, Law had noticed that he'd most likely made the worst decision of his life. The Straw hat crew were complete imbeciles. It was absolutely ridiculous. The worst of them was their captain. He was a complete idiot. He wondered sometimes how he'd kept himself alive for this long. Well, actually Law had helped him with that, but still...

Law snapped out of his thoughts to find a nearly empty glanced over to his left noticing that only Luffy was man was busying himself with making sure every plate was clean of every crumb, licking the plates surgeon raised an eyebrow at this. What a strange man.

This is when Luffy had decided to notice his presence. And his food. There wasn't much of his meal left, but it was a whole lot more than what was on those nearly baron plates.

Out of mere instinct, or at least Law could assume, the man reached out his hand to make an, pretty sad one if one might say, attempt to steal off the dark doctor's plate.

He grabbed his wrist before he even had a chance.

"Mugiwara-ya..."

"Hm?" he questioned as if he does not realize what was wrong in his actions.

The doctor drawled out a long sigh and let go of his arm. " Isn't what you have had to eat quite enough?" Considering he had five times as much as what a normal person could address as a "meal".

"I'm still hungry though..." Law was baffled. Still hungry? This man should be anything but after consuming the amount of food that he has. Law sighed once again and shoved his plate towards the man. The younger pirate's eyes widened as he looked up, as if asking for confirmation. The man had just tried to swipe his food earlier, yet he stared at the doctor awaiting his answer.

Law nodded and Luffy swiftly consumed the food before him. And for some reason unknown to him, Law had a small smile on my face. However, in the next moment, he decided it would be best if he took his leave.

However, the smaller captain noticed this before he could completely rise out of his chair.

"Hey, you..."

Startled, I turned my attention back to the man. His face was scrunched up as if he was unsure of something.

"What is your crew like?"

Law was surprised, how random. He then threw his own question back at the young man.

"What do you mean?" The elder couldn't understand how he could have such an interest. The only thing this man ever seemed to think about was his own wants and needs. The boy just didn't have the potential to be seriously curious about such things as a man's, who he hardly knew, friends. So why has this question been directed to him...?

"Are they awesome? Why are they your friends? Ohhh! and what about the bear?" These many questions came flying at him all at didn't know where to start, so he decided to sit down and explain from the beginning.

It wasn't like he was telling a story at all though. It was like they were having a would chime in with his questions and comments and Law would respond would have never thought it would be possible, but he was having an actual enjoyable conversation with the idiot captain.

Law would even tell about some of the adventures they've been through and Mugiwara-ya sat there the whole time with his trademark grin upon his face.

"You're such a nice guy, Traffy!" Luffy had successfully cut him off was a little annoyed at first until he realized what the man had actually said. His eyes widened.

"After all, you did save my life." The man grinned as he said this.

"I've already told you to think nothing of it, it was just in the spur of the moment." Luffy shook his head at this and looked him in the eyes.

"That's not what makes you a good guy, you're a good guy 'cause you're you."Law's eyes narrowed. He really shouldn't have stayed in the room earlier, he should've ignored his question from the couldn't handle the man, he was getting sucked. Although all he had said was something that sounded like a sugar-coated nursery why is it so much different when it came from that person, that mouth, those lips. Those lips...

"Neh, Traffy?"

It's all so strange.

Without any thought whatsoever, the surgeon leaned over and connected his lips to luffys'. However, the kiss ended rather abruptly for his thoughts had caught up with his actions. The dark doctor quickly pulled away and faced the other direction.

He didn't dare to look behind him, he would only see the stupid pirate captain's face and he would probably think he was idiot like him thinking Law was strange! How irritating.

"You like me, don't you?" Law nearly gaped at the straightforward! Just what is this man!?

But when Law thought about it, did he like him? He'd just kissed him so perhaps...?

The doctor turned around in order to get a good look at found thathe was staring at law, ready to meet his gaze. Luffy had a determined kind of look. However, when the surgeon looked closer, he found that he was somewhat confused.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

Luffy did not look satisfied with this answer. The younger captain crossed his arms and huffed.

"Then can we do it again?"

Law was perplexed. He couldn't possibly mean...

"Do what again?"

The straw-hatted captain gave him an impatient look and said, "whatever..." and smashed their lips together.

Law was once he had snapped out of it, he decided he can't let the younger captain take mustn't fall into his should be the other way around, right?

He then slid his tongue over luffy's lips, demanding entrance. This is exactly what he got when luffy gasped from the contact. While at the same time hands tugged at clothes and wondered to forbidden places.

"Ahem."

Law practically ripped their mouths apart. The surgeon stared wide-eyed at the door with a luffy ,who was confused why he had stopped, following his gaze.

"Oh, hey Sanji!"

Law whipped his gaze back at the straw-hatted-man. Does this man not have any shame!?

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of my kitchen."

"But, Sanji! I'm not stealing any meat!" Luffy complained.

"1-"

Law decided he didn't want to know what happened after two and three and quickly fled the room with straw hat in tow.

Sanji sighed. It seems that couldn't trust the surgeon to watch after Luffy anymore. Well, at least he kept him busy enough so he wouldn't destroy the kitchen while he was gone.

Those two sure are strange, but maybe that's why they fit each other?


End file.
